


New World

by Hilan



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Conny (OC) is a Drow, Exploration, Gen, Some Drow Language, Some tags I don't kow yet, hostile enviroment, no Guild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilan/pseuds/Hilan
Summary: Benny, a hunter gets stranded on an unknown island and has to find a way to survive there.





	New World

Awaking on a beach Benny checked his equipment. Everything seemed to have stayed attached to his pack, although the maps that he had owned been ruined by his unwilling bath in the ocean.

“Shit. The guild really should pay some risk compensation. Not that it would help me now though.” Shouldering his pack, Benny scanned the area. He had stranded on a narrow strip of sand, which felt even narrower than it was because it suddenly hit jungle. Tall trees, a broad canopy, a variety of vines. That was a jungle if he had ever seen one. And he grew up in one, so he knew what he was talking about.

But before he could even manage to go half the way towards the jungle a loud roar sounded in the distance. He had only heard something similar once, and new in that instance that he never wanted to find out, what was behind that roar ever.

After deciding to go further into the jungle as to get further away from that roar, he heard barking sound of a monster he knew, shortly followed by gunfire. He drew his sword and rushed towards the sounds.

A short sprint later he came upon a pack of Jaggis engaged in combat with a young slender woman. Benny’s knowledge how to move in the jungle helped him to get behind the Jaggis before joining into the fight.

Now between two enemies and the pack not having expected an attack, they got dispatched rather quickly. After finishing off the last monster and catching her breath, the woman came towards Benny.

“Thanks for helping me. I’m Conny. What is your name?” the woman said while scanning the vicinity for more Jaggis.

“I just did my job, so no need for thanks. Name’s Benny by the way. Could you tell me, where we are right now? My ship got attacked and I washed upon the shore just some minutes ago.” Benny said while sheeting his sword.

“That explains why I couldn’t remember you taking part in the tah’entil nibele. You are in zhennu taur, the biggest forest on Eilistraee.”

“Tah- what? And I have never heard about Eilistraee. Is it registered with the guild? “Benny said as he started to disembowel the Jaggis. Conny looks at him confused.

“What is this guild you are speaking off? Never heard of it. And what are you doing by the way? ” Conny asks while raising an eyebrow.

“Taking parts off the Jaggis to strengthen my equipment.” Benny picked up some bones, a claw and some teeth, wraps it into the hide and throws the package towards Conny. She dodges the bundle.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” she screamed. “What should I even do with that?” she said while pointing towards the bundle in disgust.

Benny picked up his package and looked at Conny perplexed. “Have you guys never gutted monsters before for the materials? That should be basic hunter knowledge. How are you even making your equipment then? Either way, I would suggest moving somewhere else. We did make some noises and I don’t want to meet the owner of the loud roar from before.“

“Fine then, I can show you the way towards my village. Though if you can stay, needs to be decided by the valsharess. But you definitely need to explain me, what you meant with strengthening our equipment with monster parts. That sounded handy. Well, this way then.” said Conny, as she began moving deeper into the forest. Behind them, they heard another roar, this time closer, and they hastened their steps.


End file.
